Bunga Mawar
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#HappyBoltSaladDay2019/#OneLoveOneHeart] Kau adalah bunga mawarku, indah seperti kelopakmu, dan berduri seperti ketidak—sempurnaanmu. Kelopakmu adalah yang terindah, yang membuat mataku tak bisa lepas memandang dirimu.


**Bunga Mawar**

**Disclaimer: Boruto/Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Puisi.**

**Sumarry: [#HappyBoltSaladDay2019/#OneLoveOneHeart] Kau adalah bunga mawarku, indah seperti kelopakmu, dan berduri seperti ketidak—sempurnaanmu. Kelopakmu adalah yang terindah, yang membuat mataku tak bisa lepas memandang dirimu.**

* * *

_Sekuntum mawar adalah dirimu_

_Harum tercium seperti aromamu_

_Indah seperti hatimu_

_Berduri seperti ketidak-sempurnaanmu_

_._

_Sekuntum cinta oh, mawarku_

_Hanya ada pada dirimu_

_Dengan sekuntum keindahanmu_

_Di balik tulusnya rupa menawanmu_

Di sana terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning tengah berdiri di balik pohon sambil mengenggam kamera miliknya. Pria itu bernama Boruto Uzumaki, seorang fotografer sekaligus mahasiswa jurusan fotografi dari Universitas Konoha. Boruto tengah mengenggam kameranya sambil mengarahkannya ke salah satu objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Objeknya adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata yang tengah keluar dari ruang kelas. Gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sarada, seorang mahasiswi junior dari jurusan _fashion business_. Baru pertama kali melihatnya, Boruto langsung terpesona terlebih karena rambut panjang Sarada yang begitu indah. Ditekan tombol kamera itu dan objek pun terambil karenanya, menjadikan hal itu sebagai kenangan indah di dalam memori Boruto.

_Rambut panjangmu begitu indah_

_Bagaikan sekelopak bunga mawar_

_Aku bisa mengatakannya indah_

_Karena untukmu, hatiku tak pernah tawar_

_._

_Kelopak mawar adalah rambutmu_

_Indahnya mawar adalah cantikmu_

_Kau begitu indah dimataku_

_Tak ada yang bisa mengelak itu_

Saat ini Boruto tengah berada di taman dan menatap Sarada yang tengah duduk di kursi taman sendirian. Gadis itu tetap cantik meskipun wajahnya terlihat menyiratkan kesedihan, wajah ayunya tampak terus menunduk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Disorotnya lah kamera Boruto ke arah Sarada, ditekannya tombol potret hingga tercetak jelas gambar Sarada di dalam kameranya.

"Inginku menghapus air matamu, namun apa daya ku tak berani," gumam Boruto sambil kembali memotret Sarada.

_Wajahmu terlihat sedih_

_Aku pun merasa sedih_

_Air matamu ingin kuhapus_

_Namun, apa daya keberanianku pupus_

_._

_Kau seperti bunga mawar rapuh_

_Dengan kelopak yang layu_

_Duri tak bisa membuatmu tak rapuh_

_Namun, membuatku ingin meraihmu_

Di sudut perpustakaan, terlihat Boruto tengah menatap Sarada sambil mengenggam kameranya. Kamera miliknya ia sorot ke arah Sarada yang tengah membaca buku di sana. Matanya menyipit seiring dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia melihat kalau Sarada sangat begitu cantik dan menawan saat serius membaca buku.

Ia tekan tombol kameranya hingga objek Sarada tertangkap di dalam kameranya. Kembali lagi ia mendapatkan memori tentang bunga mawarnya yang indah.

_Bunga mawar terlihat cerdas_

_Berduri dengan keteguhan sejati_

_Perlambang tangkai yang cerdas_

_Di tengah kelopaknya yang rapuh dan mati_

_._

_Sama seperti dirimu_

_Terlihat cerdas dengan wajahmu_

_Kaulah pesona hidupku_

_Kaulah bunga mawar untukku_

Di dalam kelas terlihat Sarada yang tengah melangkah menuju meja belajarnya. Setelah berada di depan meja belajarnya, gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia menemukan ada sebuket bunga dan sebatang cokelat di atas meja itu. Ia meraih sebuket bunga tersebut dan wajahnya terlihat seperti tengah bertanya-tanya. Gadis itu sungguh bingung dengan siapa pemberi bunga dan cokelat tersebut.

Sarada pun meraih secarik kertas yang berada di dalam bunga tersebut. Dibukanya lah kertas tersebut dan ia semakin bingung saat melihat isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah puisi.

_Sarada cinta terindahku_

_Kau bagaikan bunga mawar di hatiku_

_Pesonamu indah di mataku_

_Membuatku ingin selalu denganmu_

_._

_Kelopak yang layu_

_Tangkai yang berduri_

_Sama seperti ketidaksempurnaanmu_

_Yang tidaklah sejati_

_._

_Warnah merah merona_

_Bentuk menawan nan indah_

_Sama seperti engkau Sarada_

_Sang manis yang kukasih_

_._

_Terima kasih oh, bunga_

_Kau mengajariku bagaimana itu indah_

_Terima kasih, oh Sarada_

_Kau menyadariku apa itu cinta yang indah_

Usai membaca puisi tersebut, wajah Sarada langsung merona setelahnya. Gadis itu mengakui bahwa puisi yang tertulis di sana, sangatlah indah. Namun, siapa yang mengirim puisi beserta bunga-bunganya? Sarada masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Siapa ya yang mengirim ini?" tanya Sarada dengan bersuara.

"Aku yang mengirim."

Suara bariton yang terdengar, membuat Sarada menoleh seketika dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Boruto ada di sana. Sarada tersenyum menatap Boruto dan begitu juga dengan Boruto yang membalas senyuman tipis dari Sarada. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sarada sambil berkata,

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto. Siapa namamu?"

Dengan senyum malu-malu, Sarada pun mengenggam tangan Boruto seraya menjawab,

"Salam kenal, namaku Uchiha Sarada."

_Oh, bunga mawar kucinta_

_Oh, bunga mawar kukasih_

_Senyummu adalah yang kusuka_

_Suaramu adalah yang terindah_

_._

_Sarada oh, kasihku_

_Kau adalah bunga mawarku_

_Kau adalah milikku_

_Harummu adalah harumku_

_._

_Oh, nona Uchiha_

_Senyummu adalah yang terindah_

_Kau mawar terbaik di Kota_

_Di hatiku, kau adalah mawar terindah_

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: Maaf, kalau puisinya jelek.  
**


End file.
